


Break In (To My Heart)

by binary_bastard



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Belts, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Kinky, Light BDSM, M/M, Oneshot, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, daisuga - Freeform, dominant daichi, kinky daisuga, police officer daichi, submissive suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binary_bastard/pseuds/binary_bastard
Summary: When Officer Sawamura Daichi got called to the scene of a jewelry store break-in early one morning, he didn’t expect it to happen again. And he most certainly didn’t expect to meet Sugawara Koushi. And if you told him the seemingly innocent son of the jewelry store owners would bow to him in submission, he would call you crazy. And then maybe jerk off while thinking about it. And he would never ever EVER have romantic feelings for the grey-haired dork, because ramming himself down Suga’s throat, tears pricking in the corners of big golden eyes, and drool running down his chin wasn’t something Daichi should find cute. But here he was.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 234





	Break In (To My Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Beta readers? who needs those hahaha :(
> 
> Please enjoy daddy kink daisuga. Everyone always says they're the mom and dad of Karasuno, so...  
> yeah.
> 
> my parents would be ashamed of me if they read this

“Good morning, Officer Sawamura!” Sugawara cheerly greeted the police officer that had been sent to look after _yet another_ break-in to his family’s jewelry store. He was in his robe, having just woken up to the alarm going off.

“I’d hardly classify three am as morning, but it’s nice to see you again?” Daichi said questioningly with a small awkward chuckle. Was it really all that nice if he was there to do actual police work? He took a look around what was normally a pristine shop. Broken glass littered the ground near a newly formed hole where a window once resided. Nothing else was broken, thankfully.

“They weren’t able to take anything. You got here really fast.” The grey-haired man remarked. “Maybe next time you’ll get here before they do!”

“I was just around the corner on patrol duty,” he replied, which was nearly a lie. He was in the area, but he finished his shift hours ago. Daichi just couldn’t pull himself away from the vulnerable store. What if Sugawara got hurt and he could have stopped it?

The other man smiled knowingly, slipping the officer a flirty wink before sitting down to fill out yet another incident report. “Would you like some coffee, Officer Sawamura?”

“Will I be needing it, Sugawara-sama?” Daichi smirked at his rebuttal. They both knew what he meant, would Daichi need to sacrifice a little more sleep for the sake of the grey-haired bastard’s libido. He gazed at the other with temptation clouding his thoughts.

Sugawara silently stood up and left for the kitchen in his apartment behind the shop. Daichi worshipped the way the moonlight danced across the paler man’s smooth skin with every move. After privately gushing about the flirty man he had come to love, he followed him to the kitchen. His baby blue robe had slipped down his shoulders a few inches, exposing two thin pink straps across his creamy white shoulders. God, Daichi was going to leave so many marks on him. Suga was his.

“Your coffee, _Officer_.” Suga handed him a steaming white mug. Dark liquid threatened to spill over as their hands brushed and Daichi sucked in a harsh breath. The policeman smiled kindly in response, bringing the cup to his lips.

“Oh!” Suga exclaimed in a hushed voice to himself. “Your collar is crooked, let me fix it!”

Without pausing to wait for an answer, nimble fingers found their way to the collar of the white button-down of Daichi’s uniform. They straightened and folded over the rigid cloth, palms flattened against his chest. Daichi’s heart thumped below Sugawara’s cold hands. Wandering fingers soon found their way to the top button which held the shirt closed stiffly around his throat.

If Suga couldn’t feel the other man’s heart racing before, he sure could now. Blood rushed to his sharp cheekbones and _other_ places, painting Daichi’s tanned skin a deep pink.

“Koushi,” Daichi warned as the grey-haired man’s fingers fiddled with the silver button. He teased, slowing undoing it and the next, dragging a slim index finger down the exposed skin to the third. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Just giving you your coffee, _sir_ ,” he punctuated his words with unabashed lust for the other man. At the sound of this, heat pooled in Daichi’s groin. A large hand wound its way through silver hair. Sugawara lolled his head back with Daichi’s hand still tugging at his locks. Golden eyes met deep brown ones. Daichi hummed with contempt at the sight before him.

“Since when do you call me sir?” He asked with a smirk growing on his angular face. Sugawara blushed at the thought of what Daichi was going to say. “Hmm?”

The hand dropped from his head as Sugawara leaned into the sturdily-build man. Plush pink lips nipped at Daichi’s earlobe, and finally uttered the words, “I’m sorry, Daddy.”

How they got into this, neither of them knew. I stated with brushing fingertips every time disaster struck at Suga’s family’s store and progressed from there. Mindless touches soon turned into flirting at Sugawara Koushi, being the kinky bastard he is, started making sure Daichi knew just how much power he had over him.

Suga drug a damp tongue down the column of Daichi’s throat while his fingers went to work on the rest of the buttons. He didn’t get far with the bullet proof vest labeled ‘POLICE’ in the way.

“On your knees.” Daichi was cold and demanding, like a switch had flipped. He shrugged out of the vest along with the holstered gun that was clipped to his hip. Suga only wore only a robe to cover the night ware he bore underneath. It slipped lower and lower down his dainty pale shoulders, revealing a strip of pink lace across his chest.

His knees ground against the kitchen floor as he reached to undo the rest of the buttons. When Suga was done, Daichi slipped on the shirt, leaving him in just black (very well fitted, Suga might add) dress pants. Hungrily, the smaller man reached for his belt. Before succeeding, his small wrists were caught by Daichi.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he asked with a chuckle, pulling his handcuffs from his belt with the hand that wasn’t restraining his lover. He released him, walking around behind Suga. “Hands behind your back.” he commanded.

He complied, two skinny wrists side by side resting above the swell of his ass. The clinking of metal filled the air, and soon a pair of chilly metal cuffs were fastened around Suga’s wrists. Daichi whispered from his stance behind him. “Such a good boy. Safe words?”

“Yellow and red.”

The dark-haired man resumed his position in front of him, so Sugawara could see what he was doing. Thick fingers undid the belt around his hips and removed it. He held both ends together in one hand, trailing it down Suga’s shoulder. He circled his prey like a vulture, dragging the leather across his skin, and unexpectedly tapping the other man on his hip with it. He moaned, biting his lip as the belt collided with his soft pale skin.

If Suga’s hands weren’t bound behind him right now, one would be wrapped around his small cock, lengthy fingers curled around the base sliding up with long sensual strokes. The other would be behind him with at least three fingers stretching him open in preparation for Daichi.

That thought gave him an idea that he knew he would get a whipping over. Slim fingers, despite being restrained, still managed to slip down a few inches further. The grey-haired man slowly circled his hole before pushing one finger in. Daichi noticed instantly, and Suga received a firm slap on the ass from his belt.

“No touching.” Power dripped from his dominating tone.

“But Daddy,” Suga whined like the brat he was, fucking himself on two fingers now. His moans rung out through the room. A sharp gasp followed with a particularly hard blow and large hands prying his fingers away. He couldn’t see, but behind him Daichi was lubing up a new toy he had gotten earlier that day. “Mhh” Suga grunted as his fingers were replaced by a buttplug.

“Like your new toy, slut?” Daichi asked, knowing that being degraded would turn his cheeks a violent red and increase the discomfort between his soft thighs.

“Yes Daddy,” he replied obediently. Another lash across Sugawara’s pale bottom left him covered in pink streaks. Daichi dropped the belt on a nearby table and stood before his boytoy. The tall man undid the buttons on the front of his pants, letting them slide down his slim hips as he cradled Suga’s face.

“Such a bad little slut, not listening to Daddy.”Daichi yanked his pants down. His grey boxers following suit, with a wet patch beginning to form on the front of them. A thick seven inch cock fell free from the restraint, hanging in front of Sugawara’s face. “Open.”

His mouth was open for barley a second before Daichi began thrust into the warm cavern. With every thrust deeper into his throat, Suga’s robe slipped down his shoulders more. It pooled around his legs behind him. Daichi, keeping one hand on the back of the other’s head, moved his other hand to undo the tie on the front of the baby blue covering. With the tie undone, the silk robe fell completely behind him, entangled with his handcuffed wrists.

Koushi wore a pink lacy nightgown that barley covered him. It rode up his thighs with his legs parted as he kneeled. His flushed cock hung between marked up legs, dribbling precome onto the floor. He closed his legs as much as he could in an attempt to provide some sort of friction to his aching member. A boot wedged its way between, leaving Suga humping the air desperately.

“Aww does the little slut want to get off?” Daichi asked while shoved halfway down the other man’s throat. He removed himself and again walked behind his sub, grabbing his belt on the way. He left small taps on his thighs as he reached down to flick a switch on the toy shoved up Sugawara’s hole. A loud moan bubbled up from his chest as the toy vibrated against his prostate. “I have another surprise for you, he tempted. “But only if you’re a good boy.”

He drug his cock across Koushi’s face, smearing spit and precome across his cherry-colored swollen lips. He stuck his tongue out, eager to please. “Daddy I-“ Before the slimmer man could finish his sentence, his mouth was full again.

“Suck, whore.” he ordered. Sugawara’s tongue swirled around his sensitive tip as he pulled Daichi further into his small mouth. The muscular man hummed in content at the sight before him. Tears streamed down pale skin accompanied by drool, which dripped down Koushi’s chin and soaked the front of his nightgown. Small red welts decorated his skin alongside the moles that Daichi loved so much. The smaller man bucked his hips in an attempt to fuck the plug in his ass and grind his pink dripping cock against anything. A small pink tongue flicked against his slit, and he lost it. With breathless moans and both hands holding Suga to his groin, he shot his load down his throat.

“Koushiii!” Stars danced behind his eyelids as the other man’s mouth milked the last of his orgasm from him. Shockwaves of pleasure left him weak in the knees. He stayed like that for a moment: softening cock being lapped by Sugawara, thick fingers in grey hair.

The small voice below him pulled Daichi out of the post-orgasmic state of bliss. “Can I come now? Please Daddy.”

He smiled down at the other, watching his plaything struggle to get off without friction and an insufficient toy occupying his needy hole. “Hmmm…” Daichi pretended to think about it as he absent-mindedly stroked Suga’s small cock. He bucked into Daichi’s hand haphazardly, a sign of an approaching orgasm. He removed his hand right before Koushi would have been pushed over the edge, leaving the pleasure to fade.

“Do you deserve to come?” Daichi whispered in his ear and reached back to remove the vibrating toy from his ass, taking the pleasure away with it. He pushed Sugawara down on his hands and knees and knelt behind him to get a good look at him.

“So loose Koushi,” he chastised, running a single finger around his used hole. “Have you been misbehaving?” He shoved three fingers in with ease. The submissive boy whined and pushed himself back on the thick fingers. “Fucking yourself without me? You know that’s not allowed.”

“Please.” His voice was hushed and strained as three fingers curled inside him while Daichi’s other hand, coiled around his throbbing member and stroked painfully slow. An orgasm rapidly approached Koushi with each tug, until Daichi removed his hands. He unlocked the handcuffs and tossed them with his clothes, choosing to rub the angry red lines on the other’s wrists than take care of the problem between his legs.

They lay intertwined on the cold floor, a mess of sweaty limbs and sticky fluids. Daichi absentmindedly ran his fingers through Sugawara’s soft hair. Both of them drifted into a peaceful daze while holding each other.

“Sugawara-san, I still have to fill out the police report.” Daichi asked.

“Sawamura we are so far past using family names,” he dramatically rolled his eyes in a light-hearted manner. “Call me Koushi.”

“Can I call you mine?”

“Again with this?”

“One date. Please, _Koushi_?”

“Get bent, Daichi.”

They lay on the floor laughing together, Daichi leaving hickeys behind on beautiful pale skin, and Sugawara still painfully hard.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy your porn, kinky idiots.
> 
> 'Till next time,  
> Binary Bastard


End file.
